A technique disclosing a technique that aims at ensuring safety/security in public facilities such as an airport and a harbor is, for example, a technique disclosed in PTL 1. PTL 1 discloses an explosive detection screening apparatus for detecting particles or vapor of the particles in order to detect dangerous/hazardous substances such as explosives, chemical reagents, narcotic drugs, and anesthetics.